Where am I?
by sabrina4455
Summary: A long time ago, a story was created. It consisted of two girls, and how their semi-comedic thoughts fuck stuff up. T for swearing, and implied sexual advances. Alternate Genre: Comedy; Almost-Crack.
1. 11:27am

**DISCLAIMER: **This is an anniversary thing. This is a year old thing. This is not...serious thing.

* * *

**Summary: Um, so we go cosplay shopping and we end up in the DRRR! Community, we get kidnapped by Dotachin/Walker/Erika/Saburo and into Izaya's apartment because he paid them too, he throws you out the window and locks me in the closet. He whispers something to Namie, then...?**

_Now that we've got that out of the way._

Izaya turned to the closet he locked Mekena in.

_"Let me out, you douchebag! What the hell did you do to me friend?! Let. Me. Out!"_

How cute.

He unlocked the door with the spare key from his back pocket. He didn't care what happened to the asian girl he threw out the window. The only one he cared about was his beloved Mekena.

He had done some research about her. She lived in Canada, and came for a trip to Japan to 'cosplay.' He had used the powers of the dullahan head to summon them here. He had grown yandere for Mekena. An unhealthy obsession with her.

And frankly, for once, he didn't care.

He unlocked the door and Mekena smashed into him headfirst.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Hello there."

She squirmed in his grasp, "Douchbag...idiot...moron..."

He laughed, "How adorable, you know me so well!"

"Let me go!"

He petted her hair, "Oh Kena-chan, you really need to loosen up some more. Mind if I help?"

She punched him in the chest, "You better not have dirty thoughts running through your head!"

He let her go as she ran to the window. He smiled as she gasped and locked the door as she faced him with angry eyes.

"How could you?! Wh-why did you do that? I, you, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She clutched his shirt and pulled him to eye level.

"What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you?" He put one arm around her waist and another on her shoulder and turned her around.

"You see, that asian reminds me of a certain bartender that I despise. It was only instinct to throw someone who resembles an enemy out the window." He could feel her go warm.

"Don't...touch...me..."

He let her go and she walked slowly toward the broken window. She climbed onto the windowsill and balanced herself.

"You sadist," She said monotonously, arms out to steady her balance, "I'll jump and you'll be satisfied. Isn't that what you like?"

"Silly Kena-chan, I merely pushed your friend onto a roof. If you die and she's still alive. How would that break her?"

Pause.

"And if you leave her, I guess I will have no choice but to take her away with me..."

Subliminal messaging. Kena-chan was smart enough to find out.

Mekena did nothing, then slowly put her arms down and came down.

"There, there." Izaya said, petting her head and wrapping his arms around her, "Now that's a good girl."

"No!"

She pulled away and looked at him menacingly, "You have to find her, or I'll jump. You have to find her, bring her back, and make sure she's safe."

"And what's my side of the bargain?"

She looked down at her feet, "Make sure she's safe..."

"And you live with me." He finished.

She flinched.

He counted to one. Two. Three.

"Namie!"

* * *

_Terrified._

That's what Mekena felt.

She knew Izaya was a sadistic bitch to everyone, but she imagined that at least she could be on a friendly side with him.

But not like this.

He seemed to be completely infactuated her. Hell, he locked in a closet and threw her best friend out the window. And what he said earlier...

_I will have no choice but to take her away with me..._

She knew what he meant.

In other words, he meant if she dies, Izaya would substitute her with Kimchi and eventually rape her.

_No one _deserves to be raped. Especially by Izaya Orihara.

She shuddered, she needed to find Namie. She could ask for her help.

But her forehead...

Why was it throbbing?

"Namie?"

* * *

Shizuo turned to the person who fell through his roof. That motherfucking bitch better not have done it on purpose...

"Ow...Argh, where am I?"

Oh.

An asian girl with black shoulder-length hair was clutching her forehead, which was bleeding badly.

She looked up at him, immediately turned red and buried her head into the midst of his covers and broken wood pieces.

Oh right.

He was so intent on seeing what happened that he forgot he was changing.

And his pants were off.

"Ah! Um, sorry.."

He quickly grabbed a t-shirt and pants and put them on.

"Who are you?" He asked, pulling up the zipper on his pants.

"Um...I..I'm Kimchi...I'm so sorry! I got thrown out of an apartment..."

_"What?!" _

He spun around with a half-buttoned shirt on, "You were _thrown _out of an _apartment_?!"

"Yeah..." She looked up again and blushed.

"Um, do you have a band-aid? I think I'm bleeding..."

He buttoned a few buttons on his shirt and looked at the girl intently.

"I don't think a band-aid is going to help you..."

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. Normally he wouldn't have heard this from anyone but him, and people with a cut this big would be wailing his head off.

"Uhh..." He took a hand mirror and held it up to her face. She gasped and put a hand to her hair.

"My hair's a mess!"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" He had to meet Tom for debt-collecting in 20 minutes.

"Um..well, you see...me and my friend were out shopping...and we got kidnapped..and we were in an apartment...and my friend was pushed into a closet and i-i..."

She pulled her knees to her chest and started to shiver.

"I hope she's alright..."

It took Shizuo all he could to not burst from anger.

Kidnapped. Thrown out of an apartment. Locked in a closet.

"Do you know this person? I help get your friend back...then I'll kill the dumbass!"

"You will?"

"Yes. Now tell me the name."

"Orihara Izaya."

_Crash._

Shizuo punched the wall beside him.

"That son of a bitch...he did what?!" He roared.

"I know."

"I'm going to have a talk with that flea..."

"What if he did something to her?"

"All the better reason to knock his guts out. You stay here, I'll go find him."

Kimchi smiled for the first time, "You're such a nice person. I mean, I thought for sure you were going to yell at me for crashing through your roof..."

"As me? Or as anyone?"

"Anyone."

He smirked. This girl was tough and polite, and he didn't even refer to him as a monster.

"And you're allowing me to stay here?"

"Yes, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you!

She treated him like a human. And her smile was so...adorable.

_Stupid,_ He thought, _She probably already has a boyfriend._

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

She laughed, "You're so cute and polite!"

But then again...

Who knew that Shizuo Heiwajima would fall for a girl?

_Oh. My. Goodness._

Kimchi could hardly contain her happiness.

She fell through _Shizuo Heiwajima's _roof, got to seem him half undressed, and now she gets to live with him temporarily.

She couldn't have survived that fall and get this perfect life.

But Mekena was still in the evil clutches of Izaya.

Was she alright? I mean, yes, Izaya was her favourite DRRR! character but to be locked in a closet by him...

She just didn't know.

_Knock. Knock._

Was Shizu-chan back already?

She took a paper towel and wiped her bloody forehead. She walked to the door and opened it.

"You..."

"Hello there." Izaya Orihara said casually.

She tried to slam the door but he managed to come in.

"I'm glad you're alive and well, Chi-san." He said, "Who knew you were to fall through the roof of my greatest enemy?"

"Where is Mekena?!" Kimchi said as threatingly as she could. She wasn't going to let Izaya boss her around, "What have you done to her?!"

"Always quick to the point." He smirked, "Mekena no kimi is doing well."

No kimi?

"No kimi means my beloved." He said, as though he was reading her mind.

"Frankly, I don't think she cared that you were thrown out of a 9th story apartment window."

"Liar. What do you want from us?"

He laughed, "I have grown affectionate for Kena-chan, as you could see. But my little request is for you to keep Shizu-chan out of the way."

"Or else what?"

His eyes grew narrow and he propped up and arm on the wall, "If Shizu-chan come near my Kena-chan, I will rape her."

Kimchi's eyes widened, "You wouldn't do such a thing."

"I am tempted to do so, I could do it anytime I like. But if you don't care I'll just-"

"No! Don't touch her!" She took a step forward.

A flash of fright went across Izaya's face as he took a step back, but quickly went back to it's normal, carefree self.

"Oh-ho! How threatening! I'll be on my way now..."

"Don't go near her."

"I promise, Chi-san." He did a dramatic bow, "But if Shizu-chan comes near her..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Chi-san!" He skipped merrily out of the doorway.

"Vroom...vroom,vroom..."

_Mekena...I hope you're alright._

There was nothing she could do now. If Shizu-chan goes near Mekena, only the worst could happen...what could she do?

"Hmm..."

That's it.

It was time to pay a visit to the Most Fabulous Gang in Ikebukoro.

But first, she had to fix up the house.

* * *

**I'm having so much fun writing and I guess things got out of hand...well, it's YOUR turn!**

**PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**[maybe i took this a little to far...]**

* * *

Ahem.


	2. 7:12pm

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a partner thing.

* * *

KIMCHI's POV

Wait, wait! What am I doing?! Thinking about going to a gang? Won't that great more problems? If only I could go to Celty, but I don't know where she lives! And fixing the roof now? Won't Shizuo go straight to Izaya after he works? But if I leave, someone might break in by climbing to the roof. But if I take to long fixing the roof... DAMN IT! MEKENAAAAAAA! I hope you're going to be okay... WHY IS THE DURARARA LIFE SO COMPLICATED!

-idea-...

...don't I have Mekena's number...? I quickly flicked out my phone from my pocket. Hopefully it's not broken by free falling of the 9th floor of an apartment. Anyways, once I flicked open my phone, it worked. I dialed her number .

Rrrr...rrrrr...

C'mon Mekena! Pick up!

"Hello?" Said the other side of the phone.

"AH! MEKENA!" I said quickly.

"Ahaha, no..." the person said mischievously. Damnit. I recognize that damn voice.

"Oh...Izaya-kun..."

"hehehe, you think I would let any one contact my beautiful Mekena, hm? She is mine and mine only."

Tch... I hung up. What use was talking to Izaya going to come out of? Suddenly, my ankle started stinging. "OW!" I yelped. What..? I must have hurt It along the fall. Now, time to think. What am I suppose to do now? Ah...might as well fix the roof quickly. I wonder if I can use Shizuo's blanket to cover the hole up. Hey, I wasen't that fat alright...?

* * *

MEKENA'S POV

I walk to Izaya'a desk wondering what he is doing with my phone.

"Dude. Phone. The hell?" I said irritated.

"Ou~ Kena-chan, what's up?" he answered smiling. I looked at him. My head was still throbbing and after my ankle got hit by a large table, i'm having double the pain.

"what's wrong, beautiful?" he said pulling out a nail filer from his dark brown drawer. He quickly started fileing his nails.

"...uhm. May I have my phone back?"

He looked up and smirked. "NOPE~ I will let no one contact my lady besides me."

...Hmph. This guy. He's hot, sexy 'n all but- seriously?

Izaya smiled widely while I was thinking. As of he was able to tell what I WAS thinking.

"heh. How about we walk around outside? Maybe go somewhere to eat. Must me hungry from this adventure hm?

That reminded me. How did I get here? Why?! But anyways, he was right. I am hungry. I smiled at a Idea I had. I wanted to eat something for my whole life...

"Izaya-kun...? May we eat Russain sushi?"

* * *

**KIRTYLIN OUT!**


	3. 5:06pm

**DISCLAIMER: **This is not entirely a serious thing.

* * *

SHIZUO'S POV

"Now get lost!" I yelled at the gang I just beated up. **(A/N: SHIZUO3333)**

"A-alright!" they said freightned. Bastards. They ran off. But, ran so quickly I didn't even see them. Or is that my poor eyesight? Well I have been chatting online late at night on my laptop lately. What kind of girl name is Setto-San and Kanra for a username? Tch. I don't feel like doing anything but wondering what the hell the girl is doing in my house right now. Or even, did she run away. No one wants to live with a monster like me. Ah who knows. **(A/N: sorry I don't know what Shizuo does as a job -ashamed...- he may be also OCC.)**

"Great job Shizuo."

I turned around. It was Tom-san.

"Ah, thanks Tom." I sighed and cracked my knuckles.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Tom asked me looking a bit concerned. I managed to smile a bit.

"Nah...just tired..." Tom was always the best person to talk to. He'd give me the best advice and he calms me down.

"I see..." he looked at me. "want to call this a day?"

"Yeah-" suddenly someone cut me off. How annoying..

"A-AH! SHIZUOO!" a girl screamed. She started to run up to me. What is a girl doing running up to me? Oh. Wait. WAS THAT THE GIRL FROM MY HOUSE? What is she doing here?!

"Hm? Who's this?" asked Tom.

"Friend." I said. "What do you need Kimchi?"

"Please don't go to Izaya!" she said pleading when she reached up to me. I felt a vein on my neck and I clenched my fists.

"That flea...why should I not go to him after..." I noticed Tom was here with us. "WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" I screamed loudly.

Kimchi moved up closer and looked up to me.

"...can you bend down a bit please...?" she asked. Yeah, I'm pretty damn tall.

I kneeled down and she whispered something in my ear.

"Izaya is ... Going to rape my friend." she said with her voice shaking. I stood up and threw a trash can. THAT B*TCH.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shizuo! Calm down!" yelled Tom. Kimchi nodded. She looked scared and mad.

"..." I calmed myself down. And that's not very easy. I wonder if she's scared and mad at me.

"But, remember. Don't...interfere with them both..." kimchi said looking up at me. Those eyes. Her eyes are so nice and delicate. Oh, what the hell am I thinking?

"Kimchi, let's just go home." I said irritated. "Bye Tom-San."

"seeya Shizuo..." Tom replied confused. He waved and I grabbed Kimchi's wrist and made an exit.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" kimchi Yelped and took her wrist away from my hand . I looked at her and noticed that I must've hurt her from my strength. Ugh. Girls are so fragile. How stupid. But, I didn't mean to hurt her...

"Ah, sorry..." I said looking at her.

"No, it's okay. Nothing that bad." she said smiling. I blushed. I never made a girl smile before but scream and run in horror.

"d-did you fix my roof?" I asked.

"UH...about that..." she said stopping. I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"I fixed it but, you kind of need a new blanket or to sleep with out one." she said laughing .

"What?!" I said surprised. In a good way. She giggled.

"if you're going to beat me up, you have to chase me!" she said running ahead.

I laughed. "I bet I run faster!" I said smirking. I ran off after her. This girl. She seems special to make a person like me laugh and blush. But what is this feeling? My Heart beating faster than usual. Is that normal? Ugh, how dumb.

IZAYA'S POV

"Ne, ne~" I said twirling around out of my room. "How does this outfit look on me?"

"Izaya," Kena-chan said sighing. "you wear the same thing everyday." heh. I hope this is going to be like a first date for us both. How amusing. Just hope I don't run up to Shizu-chan on the way there. That stupid girl should've pull him out of the way. I quickly and swiftly grabbed Kena-chan's hand and gently pulled her to the living room. "my, my~" I said looking at our hands.

"so soft~" I said smirking. She's god damn beautiful. I am so tempted. Tempted to do what I want to do. Ah, but, I'll save that for later.

She pulled her hand away from me.

"I said don't touch me...!" she said quietly.

"ok, ok~" I said smiling. "Now, let's go eat, hm?"

"yeah, yeah.." she said. I opened the door for her and she thanked me. So polite~ I wonder what's going to happen when we're eating together. Maybe a bit of fun~ I smirked again. I like this idea. I looked at Kena-chan. She was walking infront of me. My , my... I am so excited. SO VERY EXCITED~ ❤❤❤❤

* * *

**AND DERP.**


	4. 5:17pm

**[scrollscrollscroll] DISCLAIMER: **This is not a real thing.

Let us pretend this was posted on April 20th.

* * *

Good things: I'm in my most favourite anime's universe. My all time favourite character from my most favourite anime is madly in love with me and I guess we're dating. We're on a date togher. We're gonna eat Russian Sushi. I'm living with him. I look good as an anime character.

Bad Things: My best friend got thrown out of a 9th Story apartment window. I have no idea if she's alive still or not. My alltime favourite anime character loves me a little _too _much. My forehead and ankle are throbbing. I can't fall in love and live a perfect life with my beloved because of reason 1 and 2.

Also, Namie had left.

I ran to where Namie should usually be, but there was note saying that since Izaya has found another 'housewife', she will leave.

Oh, and that she needs to get paid.

Tch. Everything has their own set of problems. The weird thing is that I _know _how everything starts and end, and I still haven't figures out which episode/chapter we're in.

"Kena-chan! How do you like your sushi?"

"I dunno, never tried any."

As much as I love Izaya, friends come first. Maybe I should make a break for it...

Suddenly, Izaya took my hand and dragged me to Russian Sushi. He was using a deathly grip. Why so sudden?

"You know, if you decide to run away and look for your friend." He said cooly, looking straight.

"I would rather you not touch me at all."

We were in front of the place and I saw Simon, waving around flyers. I _really _wanted to talk to him but Izaya sneakily pulled me around and in.

"Two please, and a private room."

What the heck is happening all of a sudden?

Izaya smiled at me, "Since you've never tried this, why don't I order for you?"

"I don't care."

"Let's see, we should try veggies firsrt, then the fish ones..how about salmon? Then maybe some tea..."

I zoned out. I can't go on like this. Only a few days, but...but...Kimchi...

Where the hell was she?

I'm so worried...if I don't find her in less than a week...I'll leave Izaya. I'll forget he even existed. I'll never watch another anime or read another manga again.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

He put the menu down and took my hands, ignoring my flinch, "Kena-chan, please know that I really do care for you."

I pulled away, "Yeah, I noticed. I would rather not be touched."

He gave me a dazzling smile, "Alright." He picked up the menu again,

"We should get some red apples too."

That's right, Izaya loves red apples.

There was a knock and someone opened the screen. He seemed familiar.

Oh, Simon!

"Hello, Izaya." He smiled, "Hello, Izaya's lady friend."

I smiled, "Hi..." I suddenly felt shy. Meeting another wonderful DRRR! character, knowing everything about him, and you have to pretend to know nothing. He looks much larger in real life. Thank goodness he's nice!

"Simon, the usual, please. Bring one for my lady too."

"Alright, Izaya."

_My lady. _I've never been called that before...

"Say, Kena-chan. Would you like to go shopping in the plaza afterwards?"

"Sure..." What could Izaya possibly buy in the plaza? More pocket knives?

He smiled and I thought he was going to take my hands and give me another I-love-you-you're-so-awesome-speech, "We should commemorate our first date. We should also buy stuff for our child."

"Our...ch-child?" I blushed, knowing it would show under my tan skin, "N-no th-thanks..." This is going too far...

"Now now, no need to be shy..." He smirked.

_What a dazzling smile..._

No! Snap out of it. He might rape you in your sleep if you're not careful...

_Knock. Knock._

The screen opened and Simon was back with two plates of Russian sushi, a plate of red apples, and a cup of bubble tea. After smiling, he left.

"I believe my precious Kena-chan wouldn't let me put an extra straw in her bubble tea?" He asked.

I grabbed my bubble tea, "_No."_

He took a piece of red apple, "As you wish, my love."

* * *

"Ahahahahaha!" I laughed, having the best time of my life.

I know Shizu-chan loves running, but he's purposely letting me go ahead. We were almost at his house anyways...

"Caught ya!"

Or not.

Shizuo picked me up bridal style and carried me to his house. I swore I was going to have another nosebleed. I'm being carried by my beloved. You could kill me now and I'll be perfectly fine with it.

I looked up at his face. Under his purple tinted sunglasses, I could see his eyes full of delightment. Shizu-chan - delighted! What a wonderful sight.

"Here we are." He said, barely out of breath while putting me down on the hardwood floor.

"You caught me, now what?" I asked, still giddy.

He suddenly looked uncomfortable, "I won't hurt you, I promise..."

"Oh, I know that, Shizu-chan!" I said, barely recgonizing that I used the nickname he seemed to hate so much, "You're perfect, just the way you are!"

He flinched as I hugged him, but I didn't let go. Shizu-chan, whom everybody calls a monster, probably has never gone out on a date. I want him to feel special.

"U-uh..." Shizuo said, flustered, still as stone.

I let go of him, "Uh, sorry there...kind of got ahead of myself there..."

"N-no! It's just that I've never been hugged by lady before..."

_He called me a lady..._

Woah, wait. He's never been hugged my a _lady_ before? Then what about men? Kasuka? Izaya...?

"Uh-uhm..." I needed to change the subject before my mind gets killed with yaoi, "Why don't we make dinner?""

"We?"

"_I. _I meant why don't I make d-dinner for the both of us...if that's okay with you...you know..." Baka! Don't make a fool of yourself now...

"Well, I need to get back to Tom, I don't think he'd be happy for me ditching him..."

He rubbed the back of his neck, he's so adorable when he's guilty-looking!

"A question, are you going to stay here?"

_Aw shit. _I didn't even think about that. Where am I going to stay? Where will I sleep? What will I do? I don't think I can stay here...

_Do not think about lemon. Do not think about lemon. Do not think about lemon._

"I'll find a hotel!" I improvised, "I'm so sorry, I don't want to disturb you, I -"

"It's alright!"

His outburst startled us both.

"I mean," He turned red, "I mean, you could stay here as long as you like, I enjoy your company and together we'll stop that bastard and save your friend."

"Really?" OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH SHIZU-CHAN LIKES ME WHAT IS THIS OMFG THIS IS THE MOST AWESOMEST MOMENT EVER.

"Uh, yeah..."

I needed a break from this before I exploded, "I'll make pasta! What's your favourite?" I smiled.

"Anything's fine." He turned to go, "Well, see you. Stay safe. Scream if any creeps come by."

"Alright." I said, not knowing if he really meant it or not.

He left, I shut the door, and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Holy fudgeballs.

* * *

"Don't you like this, Kena-chan?" Izaya said as he help up a fancy dress.

It look's like the dress Ciel wore, "No."

"Then how about this?" He help up a fluffy fur coat.

I mentally facepalmed, "_No."_

He put the coat back, "Why doesn't my beloved Kena-chan dislikes clothing shopping? You will look dazzling in them all!"

"Who cares? I want food."

"Hm? You just ate."

"I'm hungry."

Izaya smiled, "We will leave this store now, and get you some food." We walked out of the store and I headed the opposite way.

"Actually, I want to go back. It's almost dark..."

_Maybe I could get away in the dark like a ninja..._

Izaya walked up to me and gave me a smile. It wasn't his usual friendly or dazzling smile, it was more...menacing looking.

It was like a matryoshka eye, glowing in the twilight city. He was smiling manically and right there, I thought he was going to kill me.

"I don't think so, why would you _ever _want to leave me?" He said in a cool, sardonic-sounding tone, "I love you, Kena-chan, I _love _you..." He took a step closer to me and I looked around for an escape, we had walked into the empty part of Shinjuku.

_Unwanted sexual advance. Unwanted sexual advances. Unwanted sexual advances._

"Why can't you just accept it?" He said, with a full-on rape face.

_Unwanted. Sexual. Advances._

"Stop...it.." I said, looking at the ground.

He suddenly reeled back and put on a cheerful face, "How adorable you look when you're nervous!"

_Baka..._

We went to his apartment, and I regret not finding Shizuo or Kimchi today.

* * *

"This is delicious, thank you." Shizuo said, taking another forkful of noodles.

"Thanks." I said, I didn't think my cooking was _that _good, but he actually seemed to be liking it, "How was work?"

"Normal." He said, "Collecting a few, had to threaten for some, otherwise, normal."

"I see." I took both our empty plates and washed them thoroughly, then resumed to sit on the couch beside him. Close enough to talk, but no that close.

"Did you have fun?" He said, arms reached across the sofa.

"I made dinner, took a nap..." I then remembered something, "I also got you a blanket!"

He looked up, "You bough one?"

"Yeah, two, one for me and one for you...you know, so at night you won't get cold...let me go get it!"

I started to get up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled on it slightly. Well, slightly for him, I literally fell onto his lap.

"Uhm...could you stay a while more? I think we don't need a blanket just yet..." He slightly pushed me off his lap and held me.

As they say in fangirl talk, OH MY SRGKJBSRGKSGBSAEKG.

He needed someone to hold, and here I was. Doing that very job. I _just _relieved my happiness a while ago, now _this _happens?

He let go, red as ever, "U-uhm...sorry, I didn't mean too...I just liked the hug you gave me earlier...you smell nice..." He put his hands on his face, embarrassed.

Yes, I am one hell of a hugger.

Just freakin' kill me now.

* * *

_"SHUT UP!"_

I threw another knife at Izaya and he dodged it in a backflip.

"My, my Kena-chan, you're rather fiesty now, aren't you?"

"I said _shut the fuck up!" _I threw another kitchen knife but it missed Izaya, _again._

We arrived to his apartment, and found out that Izaya bought me new clothes and daily necessities. Everything was fine until I mentioned Kimchi and Shizuo, and he put on his _fucking dipshit rapeface on_. And it ticked me off that he thought he could control me with that face, so I ran into the kitchen and started throwing knives at him (and boy, are there _alot _knives). We had been fighting (if you can even call it that) for a while and I was getting tired.

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONFINE ME HERE?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FIND ANOTHER FUCKING PERSON TO TORTURE?!"_

"Kena-chan..."

I threw another knife, "_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

I reached for another knife and I realized I had none left

...Shit.

I sighed. This was going nowhere. I think Izaya even liked this. I need to sleep, but -

"Why don't you come sleep with me?"

"_No. _To hell with you."

Izaya, who brushed past me, added, "I'll be there for you when you wake, my love."

I, who was calmed down because my anger mood swing vanished and all there was left was a pitiful sadness, said, "I don't care."

I didn't even want to look at him. I've never been so violated before. Usually, it was go do whatever I needed to do, then I sat down and read manga/watched anime. I never dreamed this would happen. Well, maybe, but now _dream dream _this would happen. It was all a far-ff fantasy to me.

I wasn't going to sleep on the cold, leather couch. I wasn't going to fall asleep in a chair either. I decided to crawl up into a corner, hugging my knees, and sleep like that. Nobody could sneak up on me that way, right?

* * *

Oh, was it night already? 11pm?

I swear I came home a few minutes ago, I didn't even notice.

But then again, I'm getting distracted alot.

My distraction? This girl who fell through my roof this morning.

...I know, right?

Yet she seems to be the only person I noticed, like I've known her forever.

She made me food, bought me a blanket, made me laugh _and _smile in the same day.

And she's made me do really weird stuff.

Like making my heart feel like it stopped.

Or making my stomach feel like it's on fire.

And make me get affectionate and stuff...

If Kasuka saw me now.

Right now, she has fallen asleep on my shoulder, we were watching a movie and I guess she felt sleepy...

I don't feel sleepy, so I moved her head onto my lap and stroked her hair.

And guess what?

I can do it without hurting her.

Seriously, I don't joke.

She held my hand, had a wonderful conversation with me, and treated me like I was...

Normal.

What is this feeling? Is this what they call love? I don't think I've ever felt this way towards a female before. Kasuka, since he's my brother. But never towards a lady...

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, this peace, this tranquility, it's very nice.

What a perfect day. I don't want this girl, Kimchi, to ever leave me.

I'll protect her no matter what.

Hmm...

Is this what Shinra feels toward Celty-san everyday?

* * *

And this, my friends, concludes Day 1 in the DRRR!Community.

* * *

_Tweet Tweet._

_Chirpity Chirp Chirp._

I stirred.

_The birds are chirping..I better wake up and get ready for work..._

I opened my eyes and stood upright. I noticed the scenery was different.

_Were the walls always that colour?_

Then it all hit me.

Cosplay shopping. Getting sucked into the DRRR!Community. Getting Kidnapped. Kimchi.

Izaya.

Where was that douchbag, anyways?

I then realized where exactly I was. I was in a bedroom.

Didn't I fall asleep in a corner the other day?

I looked beside me and saw Izaya, reading a book.

And my hand was on his chest.

And I _really_ close to him.

"_GYAH!_" I yelled, moving away from him. I fell backwards onto the floor onto my but.

"Ow..."

"Good morning, Kena-chan." I heard him say, then I saw his lean figure loom over the bed.

"I hope you slept well."

"You..you pervert!" I shouted, hugging my knees. Do I feel violated? No. Does anything hurt? No...

"I can't believe that you think I'd do that to you, Kena-chan!" He said, "Not without your permission, of course..."

"Then why am I here? What did you do?!" I said. I feel weird...I slept with a guy...I slept with a guy! I mean, when I was little, me and my cousins would sleep together, but that was nothing! This is a guy who's _older than me. _Completely different!

"I didn't want you to freeze, so I brought you to my bed." He said, sitting on his stomach on the bed, book in one hand and propping his face up with the other.

"I assure you, I was sorely tempted, but I did not violate you in anyway."

Alright...

"However..."

What?!

"However, when I woke up, you were clinging to my shirt, and I didn't want to wake you up, so I grabbed a book and waited for you to wake up."

"You could've moved me! I mean, really..." I shuddered, I did wake up clinging to his shirt..but I didn't want to believe him...

"And ruin our precious time? I didn't think so. By the way, have you read _Kuroshitiji_? It's a very interesting storyline..." He smirked.

I grabbed a pillow, sat back down on the floor, and buried my face into it.

_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

* * *

**I fucking love food.**


	5. 2:45pm

**DISCLAIMER: **This is not a canon thing.

* * *

Are you effing KIDDING me?!

I look up Izaya and take the pillow off of my face. After my ranting he just mentions KUROSHITSUJI out of no where?

"Kena-chan?" he had a concerned face on and came closer to me.

"..." I didn't respond. I didn't scream. I was still. Suddenly exhausted and confused. Kimchi is probably living her life with Shizuo. Oh, god knows what they're doing...

"My, my. Not going to yell at me or punch me?" he smirked. I'm so confused right now. In fact, I'm even confused about why I'm confused in the first place! Confusing? It should be. Thoughts are racing through my mind rapidly. Everything starts to blur then comes back clear. I put a hand on my forehead. This continues a a few times. My eyes are getting heavy. What...what's happening?

"Iz...Izaya..." I manage to choke out. Then everything blacked out. I caught a glimpse of Izaya. Something was strange. I felt a weird presence and kept thinking of Izaya. Then it hit me. His eyes were red this time. They were usually black-I swear. His eyes were the pure color of blood. The more I think about him, the more clearer the glimpse was. He holds a medicine bottle...He drugged me?! I keep thinking about his red eyes. That isn't Izaya. That...that's... no. Who IS that?

* * *

"ajdjmskak! ACK!" I scream. I hit the ground and groaned in pain. I cursed under my breath and stood up. Shizuo's sleeping face. He really is cute...I'm surprised he didn't wake up from my 'ajdjmskak! ACK!' outburst. Aww, he's a heavy sleeper!~ I breathe in. I have to hold in my nosebleed. Suddenly my eyesight blurs a bit. I get a mini panic attack but it gets clearer. Phew. What would I do if that lasted for a while? I sit next to Shizuo and hold his hand. Hmm...it's dry. I need to get cream. I search around the house, but it held no moisturizer. Might as well go shopping. I need ingredients to cook tonight's dinner anyways. But first, let me make breakfast and pack lunch for him. I get up and walk to the kitchen.

"NBAJDHAKAJ" I scream again; tripping on a small grey trash can. "Are you serious?!" I murmur to myself. I stood up now dragging myself to the kitchen.

Rrrrr...rrrr...

My phone vibrating wakes me up. Damn it...What is it now...? I look at my lap. Kimchi isn't there. I look around the place. No where.

"Kimchi?" I yell out wondering of she would reply. No respond. She must be somewhere. Probably shopping. I stretch my arms and yawned. I pull out my flat yellow flip phone and open it. 'You have 1 miss call'. I

press one of the buttons on my phone to see who called...oh, it's Tom. ... WAIT AM I LATE FOR WORK?!

I call him quickly.

"Shizuo!" Tom said sternly.

"Oh man, sorry Tom. I slept late last night..." I reply.

"...Mhm." he replied. "so, yesterday when the girl arrived, who exactly is she?" I hesitated to answer. I mean yes, Tom was special to me but- a girl that fell from my roof? To think that people would believe that...it's unthinkable!

"Cousin." I say. "She's my cousin."

"Oh?" he coughed. A vein popped on my hand. That's Baka.

"...shut up." He laughed. "You're going to make me break my phone using my hands. AND YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY ME A NEW ONE."

"I didn't even say anything!" he said in defense. "Anyways, I believe you. Just get your butt over here so you can do your debt collecting." he hung up. I brushed my teeth, showered, got dressed and fixed my hair. I hear my stomachs growl.

"Agh...I'm starving!" I mumble to myself. I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. I see a container filled with bacon and eggs which has a green sticky note attached to it.

'Oh, Shizuo! Good morning! Or rather...good afternoon? I'm out shopping right now but this is your breakfast. I also packed lunch for you. It's on the table. EAT WELL!

-Kimchi'

My face felt a bit hot. Kimchi made breakfast and lunch for me. A lady never did that to me before...that's kind of cute. Making lunch for her man. ...I slap my forehead. Did I just say 'her man?' ...what the heck brain?!

"Oh, snap out of it you Baka!" I say to myself.

Better hurry. Tom might scold me again. I eat the breakfast quickly, grab my lunch and head out the door. What a Baka I am. I repeat that in my head while walking on the sidewalk. As I was going to walk across the street, someone pushed me.

"WHAT THE-" I make a fist and stood up. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I continue to scream. People around me began to back away. Eh, that's normal. I look to the person who PUSHED me, PURPOSELY. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat.

"Why, hello, Shizuo-kun." A man with black hair said.

...

"IZAYYYAAAAAAAAAA-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I yell to the top of my lungs. "GET OUT OF THE WAY. NO WAIT, WHAT ABOUT YOU DIE HERE?!" Anger fueled and stirred up in me. He was the one who THREW Kimchi out the apartment and took her best friend. HE NEEDS TO DIE. He narrows his eyes. Then I notice his eyes were red. Weren't they black..?

"Oh, so you would kill me right here even if I had your cute little girl 'Kimchi' as hostage and took her somewhere you wouldn't know? If You kill me, you would never find her and in fact, I'll have one of my people kill her and her pretty little best friend too." He smiled. Damn it Izaya. Just what the heck do you think you're doing?! What is your plan..? I clench my fists. I hope both of them are safe...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERR. DUN DUN DUN. XD**


	6. 5:05PM

**After so long! THE IDEAS ARE FLOWING!**

Izaya chuckled at my withdrawel. That bastard. I want to crush his pretty little face into a million pieces.

"My, my, Shizu-chan. Do you think I'm pretty?"

I didn't pay attention to his comment. _He kidnapped_ two people. Two _girls_. Who knows what he'd do to them?

"Where are you keeping them?" I said menacingly. This is not right. Hell, this ain't even legal.

"If you want to find them, you'll have to chase me~" He smiled and started running down the road.

My hand gripped the nearby street sign, if this is how it'll be.

**DISCLAIMER: **This not our best thing.

* * *

_"IZAAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA-KKUUUUUUUNNN!"_

Izaya merrily ran down an alleyway and out into the road, the blonde bartender right on his trail.

He thought for sure Shizuo would surprise him with some sort of calming reaction, but -

Ha!

Shizu-chan was a monster, monsters do not surprise.

_Honk!_

Izaya merrily skipped to his office as the monster was hit by a truck.

_Stupid Shizu-chan, when will you ever learn?_

**Shush. This was 2 days ago.**


End file.
